In many machine tool operations the working member is moved into engagement with the work automatically and in some cases manually under control of means on the machine. This is true of honing machines that hone the surfaces of cylindrical bores. In such devices the work engaging member is a honing stone mounted for radial movement in a rotating mandrel. One of the usual ways to advance the stone radially to bring it into contact with the work surface is to move a wedge member axially under pressure during honing. The wedge member is so called because it has one or more beveled or cam surfaces which slideably cooperate with beveled surfaces on the stone assembly. Such means are well known and are disclosed in various patents, including Sunnen U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,424. This and other patents also disclose means which produce radial movement of the honing stone through the application of pressure thereagainst to effect movement of the stone against the work and which also control the amount of honing that takes place during each operation. Several problems exist with the known devices, however, including problems that result because of too rapid feed up of the stone into engagement with the work surface, the inability to control and limit, if necessary, the honing pressure during the entire honing operation, the inability to use relatively high honing pressure without damage, the inability to prevent parts rattle when the parts to be honed have relatively little stock to be removed resulting in damage to the parts and to the honing stones, and in the known devices there is no way to controllably restrain the automatic feed up of the abrasive member or stone in order to limit the rate of stone advance under pressure, when necessary, to prevent damage and otherwise. There is also no way in the known devices to easily shift between automatic and manual operation and at the same time overcome the shortcomings noted above. Furthermore, no known device combines the use of a feed up control with dash pot restraining means which can be accurately adjusted to regulate and limit the rate of feed up and to establish the range of control of the restraining means over the feed up. The present device can be used with existing feed up pressure control means including existing feed up means that control the honing pressure and the amount of honing to be done, and the present device modifies such means to enable improved operation and to enable the use of a much wider range of honing pressures, including relatively high honing pressures, to increase operating efficiency when honing parts regardless of the amount of stock removal required and with minimum chance for damage. The present means therefore constitute an important advantage in machine tool controls which enables broad adjustment, use of greater pressures, increased flexibility and enables honing machines to be adjusted to be more efficient in honing members, including members that require relatively little stock removal as well as members that require substantial stock removal.